This specification relates to providing contextual information to a user.
A device may provide a user with contextual information. For example, a device may display a web page about a particular subject, receive a search query from the user including search terms for the particular subject, retrieve search results responsive to the search query, and provide the search results to the user.
Typical interaction models require users to provide some form of a user query to a user device. For example, a user may be viewing article about a particular piece of sporting equipment on a smart phone and state “show me reviews about this entity.” A search process then analyzes the article, and the query which is dependent on the article, to determine search parameters and execute a search of resources to identify resources that may satisfy the user's informational needs.